


Girl all the bad guys want

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: this AU consumed my life [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Connor, Awkward Flirting, Badass Chloe, Connor the Bisexual Disaster, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Motorcycles, why is that a tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Human AU with Biker Chloe and Awkward Detective ConnorShenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by the song "Girl all the bad guys want" by bowling for soup, which gives this fic the title.
> 
> This'll be short, but might have a spin-off because this is a wholesome ship and sometimes i need a break from other angsty dbh ships

“Detroit Police, Can I ask you a few questions?” 

 

Chloe looked up from her slow Thursday afternoon and across her dingy bartop. There was a tall, handsome brunette man wearing a white button down and skinny jeans holding a shiny badge on the other side. The man pocketed his badge in a very well tailored leather jacket and sat down on one of the cracked stools. If he hadn’t prefaced with the police comment, Chloe would ask the man if he was lost. The patrons of IronWheels Bar usually had more scuffs on their jacket and about 100 pounds on the man in front of her. Chloe put on her best customer service smile and voice before answering.

 

“Of course you can. Can I get you anything to drink?” She gestured to the menu that the man was holding. He scowled at the beer list.

 

“Yeah, just the IPA.”

 

Chloe busied herself pulling the draft from the tap, while the man pulled out a recorder and notepad from his jacket. She handed him the drink and leaned on her elbows, smiling.

 

“What’s the police got to do at my ramshackle biker bar?”

 

The man held up one finger as he started the recorder.

 

“Detroit police department: Connor Anderson investigating Colby Hawkins for Armed Robbery, Assault and Battery, Evading Police. Current location is IronWheels bar on 15th street. Thursday September 4th. Questioning….:” The man,Connor he had said, looked up at Chloe expectantly. 

 

“Oh uh. Chloe. Chloe Kamski.” 

 

“Chloe. Do you recognize this man?” 

 

Detective Anderson held up a photo of one of Chloe’s regular patrons. It was a mugshot, but was clearly old because his facial tattoos were missing. She nodded, but the detective motioned for her to speak.

 

“Yes. He usually is here many days a week. He also visits the mechanic I work for to do repairs on his bike”

 

“Has he been in recently?”   
  
“He was here three nights ago. I haven’t seen him since.” Chloe said, knitting her eyebrows together. Detective Anderson smiled at her, switching his recorder off and seeming to relax out of ‘questioning’ mode.

 

“Thank you Chloe.”

 

“My pleasure, Detective.”

 

“Just call me Connor when the damn recorders not on.” Connor waved his hand in dismissal and sipped his beer. “Did you say you worked as a mechanic too?”

 

“I did and I do.” Chloe eyed the detective. He was twitchy and awkward when he wasn’t questioning someone. “Don’t tell me you’re a sexist ass who doesn’t think women can be mechanics?”

 

“N-No! It’s just youre-”  _ pretty _ , his brain supplied. Dammit. That sounded even more misogynistic. 

 

“I’m just-”  _ an asshole _ , his brain said again. “It’s very interesting. That’s all” 

 

Connor awkwardly sipped his beer, avoiding the woman’s sharp blue eyes. The bell of the front door saved the blushing detective from further embarrassment. He’d be lying if he said the woman behind the bar struck him as a ‘mechanic’ type, but people surprise him every day, especially in his line of work. Chloe was traditionally beautiful with blonde hair and curves. She seemed to laugh and joke with the newer customer effortlessly. Connor downed the rest of his drink and stood up to leave.

 

“Let me walk you out Detective.” 

 

Chloe walked around from behind the bar, making Connor realize she had on Doc Martens with the thickest tread he’d ever seen. The girl barely came up to his chin even so, but he felt like she would kick his ass in an instant even though he was a black belt. They shook hands and Connor could feel calluses on her hands.

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow to see if our suspect shows up for Friday nights. You guys have like a….show or something?” Connor clearly didn’t know much about biker bars. Chloe giggled and Connor blushed.

 

“Everyone brings their bikes out on Friday. If he’s gonna be here, it’ll be tomorrow.” Chloe paused, raking her eyes over the detective. She paused, seeming to choose her words before Connor spoke up.

 

“I’ll be undercover, don’t worry” And he was gone with a wink.

\--------------

“Are you done having a Bi Panic out there? Because the food’s almost ready….?” Connor’s roommate, North called from the kitchen. 

Connor had come home from his investigation and launched into poetics about the beautiful bartender that he was way too awkward for. If North had to hear about this chick’s laugh one more time, she was going to pour the hot spaghetti she was cooking onto his head. Why did he always get the cases with the hot girls while she was stuck chasing homeless druggies? Connor was laying upside down on the couch, trying to think about the last time he was actually attracted to a woman. He groaned and righted himself before joining North in the kitchen. 

 

“Will you come with me tomorrow? We’d be undercover but it’s always nice to have a partner for this stuff.”

 

“Yeah, I will. Wanna see this girl you wont shut up about.” North’s voice was annoyed as she slurped spaghetti, but she was genuinely happy for her roommate. It had been a long time since he had dated someone actually interesting. “You sure did a 180 from complaining about this case this morning.”

 

“Well you can’t deny that Collin would be way better for this. Just aesthetically.” Connor’s twin brother had several inches on him and twice the musculature. “I’ll have to borrow his leather jacket.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening, North and Connor were wearing all the leather they collectively owned, as well as Connor’s brother’s jacket. Connor stuck a pair of handcuffs in his inner pocket as North tucked a pair into her boot. 

“You ready?”

“As you wish m’lady.” Connor winked and stuck his arm out to North. They arrived 10 minutes later and entered unnoticed. 

“Damn C. You weren’t wrong about her.” North stopped abruptly causing Connor to bump into her back. 

He followed her gaze to the bar where he saw Chloe. She was wearing a tight leather dress, with fishnet tights covering her legs. She appeared to be the same height as the day before, suggesting that she was wearing knee high platform Docs. Her hair was curled in it’s ponytail and her makeup was darker. Her movements seemed more fluid and her winks and laughs were easier. Her touches lingered on arms and she knew exactly what she was doing to every person attracted to women in the vicinity. She was in her element and damn did she look good. 

“You still in there dude? We’re here on a case remember. Not to eye fuck the bartender.” North cackled as she pulled Connor towards the bar by his sleeve. 

Chloe smiled at them as they approached and took their orders. Connor stood mesmerized by her lilting voice and her ridiculously long eyelashes. North was laughing and shaking her head at him as Chloe poured their beers.

“You’re in deep, dude. Get it together.”

Connor stalked away, blushing furiously as North paid for their drinks and introduced herself to Chloe. He heard the blonde’s tinkling laugh and shook his head as if to try and get it out of his head. He needed to focus. North was right. They were on a case, he needed to get his shit together and arrest their suspect. He could wait til after that to try and ask the courage to get the girl’s number. If he stopped being a goddamn coward. 

The pair were nursing their second beer, not wanting to get too intoxicated on a case, when they saw their suspect arrive. He was about a head taller than Connor and dressed head to toe in leather. He elbowed North to get her attention and jerked his head to the man. She nodded and patted her thigh where her holster was under her dress. He also glanced at the bar, only to see Chloe raise her eyebrows and glance between him and the suspect. His lip twitched as he nodded at her to show that he understood. 

A half hour later, the suspect was cuffed and his goons were close behind. Connor had a cut on his face where he had taken a punch, but not nearly as bad as the bruise his assailant would likely have for a few weeks. Connor knew he didn’t look tough, but he moved quickly and fought gracefully while North was a scrappy fist fighter. They heard the sirens pulling away and looked at each other before bursting into laughter. The remaining patrons who had watched with unease joined nervously in their laughter.

“That was incredible. Are you guys ok? Do you need anything? Any drinks on the house the rest of the night.” A soft female voice came from behind Connor. He turned to see Chloe looking concernedly up at him, she took a sharp breath when she saw his face. Her hand flew up to touch his cheek where the bloody gash had dried. 

“I’m ok, Chloe. We should probably go back to the station and file our report. The fun part of being a cop.” Connor joked lamely. He really didn’t want to go, especially with the blonde touching his cheek. “I’ll be back tomorrow, since you were the manager during this shit show I need your signature on the report to cover all our bases.”

“I won’t be here. I’ll be at the shop but you can come by there.”

“Ok. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”  
\------

Connor sat in his car a block away from Mike’s Bikes, where Chloe apparently worked on her days off from the bar. He had the paper she needed to sign, but he was trying to get his courage up. He wanted to ask her out that night. He could disarm two men twice his size but couldn’t get the guts to ask a pretty girl out. He opened the door to his car and walked down the street to the shop. He heard that laugh, the one that he’d kill to hear again, from outside the garage doors and felt his stomach flip. The paperwork. That’s why he was here. He walked into the garage and looked around at the motorcycles in varying states of disassembly. 

“Hey Connor” he jumped slightly when he heard the voice behind him. And that laugh again when she realized he was startled. “Sorry, need to learn not to sneak up on a detective I guess."

Connor looked down at blonde in front of him. The oil-stained coveralls and beat-up chuck taylors couldn’t be more different than the minx he saw last night. She had no makeup on and her hair was in two braids, the ends still curling from the night before. She was a whole head shorter than him without her combat boots on. She was still the most beautiful woman Connor had ever seen. He cleared his throat and awkwardly scrambled for the paperwork in his pocket. Why did he wear a fucking cardigan to a motorcycle shop. He cursed himself inwardly and held out the paper.

“Uh. I need you to sign this. Just covering all our bases that you aren’t going to press charges against the police department for any disturbance we caused last night.”

 

Chloe laughed again “Please, I’ve had to kick him out more times than I can count for starting fights, you did me a favor throwing him in jail.” 

Chloe took the pen that Connor extended to her and signed a scrawling signature on the bottom of the page. She handed it back to him and Connor felt his skin burning where she had barely brushed his hand. She smiled at him expectantly, as if wondering why he was still there now that the case was closed. Dammit this is where he’s supposed to ask her out.

“Uhm uh How late do you work here?” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

“I get off at 6” Chloe said with a twinkle in her eye. She had had this conversation with enough patrons at the bar that she knew where it was going. The detective was just cute when he was flustered.

“Um. Well. Uh. Would you want to go out? Tonight? With-with me?” 

“I was hoping you’d ask that.” Chloe grabbed his arm and wrote a phone number on it. “8:30 good for you?” She walked off with a wink, leaving Connor gaping like a fish in the garage with a few of the other mechanics chuckling somewhere in the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there'll be a 'morning after' epilogue and that's all for these two idiots!
> 
> but i highkey want to write more in this universe so maybe i'll make a little series of it


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to wrap this up fluffily

Chloe’s eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus in the unfamiliar room around her. The sheets she was in smelled rather...masculine. She smiled a bit as she looked over and saw a mop of brown hair on the pillow next to her. The head the hair was attached to was sighing softly with each breath, still deeply asleep. She would be content to stay there all day. But she was hungry and needed coffee.

They had been up late the night before. They went to a bar, which Chloe would usually hate going to on her day off, but this was an arcade game bar. She quickly learned that Connor was something of a pinball wizard and they had stayed til closing time before realizing. She gathered up her clothes that were strewn about the room, blushing a bit as she remembered how they got there. She pulled on her jeans from last night and a striped T-shirt she found the floor, before creeping out of the door and into Connor’s living room. She pulled her hair up and was rummaging in her purse for her keys when she heard a voice behind her.

“No need to run off, biker babe. It’s Connor’s turn to make breakfast, I bet you could convince him to do French Toast, which would be beneficial to all.”

Chloe whirled around to see Connor’s roommate-North was her name- sitting on the kitchen counter with a large cup of coffee regarding her with amusement. Chloe looked at her for a moment, opening her mouth as if to speak, but closing it again. North hopped down from the counter and poured coffee into a mug that read “FUCK THE POLICE”.

“Or not. But I think this mug is appropriate.” North held the coffee out to Chloe, who blushed furiously at the tease. “But seriously. Con’s crazy for you and I don’t wanna listen to him mope about why you ran off all day. So feel free to stay.” North smiled thinly, like smiling was causing her internal distress.

“Ok.” Chloe accepted the coffee and smiled back at the redhead. “I’ll stay”

And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING :D


	4. Epilogue pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah i said that i was done with this, but i just wanted to write more of the awkward wholesomeness

 

Connor frowned when he woke up. His bed had an imprint of another body beside him, but it was empty. Memories of the gorgeous blonde and her siren’s laugh filled his head. He reached up to feel a small bite mark on his clavicle. Maybe she had to work this morning. That’s why she left. He groaned when he remembered that it was his turn to make breakfast that morning. He and North had an agreement to switch off making meals, and Sunday brunch was non-negotiable. He pulled on sweatpants and moodily walked to the kitchen. He stopped when he saw North perched on the counter, talking to Chloe who was sitting at their cluttered kitchen table wearing one of his atari logo shirts.

 

“Morning, sunshine.” North said with a wink as she brushed past him to go to the bathroom. “Nice hickies” She whispered in his ear.

 

Connor blushed bright red as he was suddenly very aware of his pale torso littered with love bites and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

 

“I uh,--- I thought you’d left” Connor said sheepishly. Chloe returned the awkward smile.

 

“I was. North saw me leaving and convinced me to stay. Said you make really good French toast”

 

Connor laughed nervously. “I do. Old family recipe. You don’t have to stay. I mean you can. But don’t feel like you need to. I’d love for you to stay but if you were leaving-”

 

“Connor” Chloe interrupted the detective’s nervous rambling. She placed a small kiss on his lips. “I wanted to stay. I just didn’t know how you felt about it. I’m sorry I almost left.”

 

_ Just say it dumbass _

 

“I’d uh. Really like you to stay. For however long you’d like.” Connor flushed brighter, hoping Chloe would get the double meaning in his words. The blonde smiled back at him and sat back down.

 

“So. French toast?”


End file.
